promise
by Moondancer8202
Summary: When two teenaged girls are thrown into the world of Alagaesia what will happen? Who will they meet? How will they find their way home? And whos fate will they change forever?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters belonging to Christopher paolini

I guess everyone has a point in their life when they feel totally and completely lost. But what if you have felt that way forever? What do you do then? Aurla pondered this as she walked down the hallway to her fifth period class. Just then a small blonde haired girl ran up to her. "Aurla are you coming to practice today?" she asked

"Yeah" Aurla replied.

" Do you need a ride home again?"

"No thanks I'm getting picked up by Elinee and her mom." Elinee had been Aurla's best friend since the age of two. They had met at their brother's soccer game and had been inseparable ever since. Even though they were six months apart in age and were in different grades they made it a point to see each other at least once a weak and to talk to each other on the phone as much as they could with out getting grounded.

" Oh okay then I guess I'll see you there." She waved.

" Alright bye" Aurla continued walking down the hallway to her class until she came to the room were she was supposed to have her daily science class. She walked over to her normal seat next to a fragile looking green eyed girl with light brown hair that flowed all the way down her back. "Hey René what's going on?" Aurla asked.

"Not to much, just working on Elinee's birthday present" she answered René and Elinee were also friends since they had been taking ballet together for over a year.

"Oh, i haven't even had time to shop for a present for her I've been so busy."

" Well her birthday is in two days so you had better hurry" said René as she tied a yellow ribbon onto a brown package.

" Okay okay" huffed Aurla as she sat down.

Elinee shut the door to her mom's van just as Aurla climbed in. "Your late" She lectured.

"Sorry the rehearsal went longer then I had anticipated." Elinee gave her a sympathetic look.

"Mrs.Narsal is really pushing you to your limits huh?"

"Yeah but it's only because she thinks I have allot of potential, or at least that's what she keeps telling me, it's either that or she just enjoys seeing me suffer. Aurla joked.

" My guess is the second one"Elinee laughed. Aurla and Elinee had been singing their whole lives, but it wasn't until a couple years ago that they had started to seriously work at it. Now practicing took up nearly all of their afternoons.

"So... What do you want for your birthday this year? Asked Aurla

"A car" answered Elinee with a somewhat serious look on her face.

"Try something I can actually afford."

"I have no Idea" Elinee sighed looking out the car window. Elinee had just gotten her driving permit and now was working on her license.

"Hey girls look at that new shop over by the flower store" Called Elinee's mother from the front seat.

"Whoa, that is so beautiful when did they put that in?" asked Elinee.

"I don't know I haven't seen it before."

"Hey mom can we stop there for a minute to check it out?" questioned Elinee.

"Yeah for a moment but don't take to long alright?"

"okay"

As Aurla and Elinee walked inside the store the first thing they noticed was the smell, it was a combination of old spice and berries. The second thing was all the books and herbs that cluttered the walls. And the third was an old woman sitting in an ancient looking rocking chair in the corner of the shop. She was staring intently at both of them as if sizing them up with a single look. She was adorned in a long flowing brown dress with beading across the hem and the waist. A golden shawl was draped over her tiny shoulders and a few glittering berets were clipped in her silver hair She smiled at them humbly, her forest green eyes sparkling and she stood and glided over to the counter.

"hello" she greeted quietly as if not to scare them. "How are you today, and how may I assist you?"

"Hi" replied Elinee . "We're just looking if you don't mind."

"oh not at all" stated the old woman, "feel free to take a gander" as Elinee started over towards the books Aurla quietly strode over to a weaved basket that held little packages of herbs and spices. "Are you looking for anything in particular?" Asked the old woman.

"Actually I am looking for a gift for my friend over there." Aula whispered as she pointed to Elinee who was still exploring the shelves of books.

"Ah, I see" said the old woman. Who was now staring into Aurla's deep brown eyes as if in search of something herself. Although Aurla wanted to avert her gaze she couldn't help but feel something deeply familiar about the old woman. However she quickly shook off the feeling. "Well I think I have just the thing for you then" spoke the woman again, snapping Aurla out of her thoughts. "I'll be right back."

"Okay" whispered Aurla feeling oddly peaceful now. As the gray haired woman clamored around in a back room seemingly in search of something, Aurla adjusted her hoodie she was wearing seeing that it was now raining outside. The woman crept silently back into the room, holding a small brown pouch tied with a gold string. "This is something very special" she whispered into Aurla's ear. "This is wishing dust. It can read your hearts deepest desires and make them come true"

"Oh" said Aurla utterly entranced.

"Here" said the woman handing Aurla the pouch. Aurla began to reach into her pocket for her wallet, "No" said the woman. "It is a gift, use it wisely"

"Thank you." Whispered Aurla, who was at a loss for words.

"Hey Aurla, said Elinee, "my mom is probably wondering were we are, we should go"

"Alright" said Aurla as she pocketed the pouch. She thanked the woman again and then followed Elinee to the door.

"I wish you both much happiness" called the woman as they walked out the door.

"What was that all about?' questioned Elinee as she lifted up the hood of her sweatshirt to shied herself from the rain.

"I'll tell you later said Aurla as they climbed into the car.

Aurla walked into her room and lay down on the bed going over the days events in her head. She walked over to her dresser and opened a drawer, she took the brown pouch out of her pocket and gently placed it inside.

Pronunciation Guide: Aurla...Are-la

Elinee...A-line-ee

René...Rin-ay

Author's Note: Please review and tell me what you think. Other wise I may not update in fear it is aweful. Please, criticism is welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Once again it all belongs to Paolini

Authors Note: okay so the last chapter had allot of errors I am sure, I will try my best to do better. However I would like to receive some reviews about what you think about the actual story.

"Happy Birthday Elinee!" screamed René, jumping up and down on her bed.

"Mmmm, what? Rene, how did you get in here?" mumbled Elinee from under the covers of her bed.

"Your dad let me in. Come on Elinee, get up and get dressed. We have to go meet Aurla and Lisa for your birthday celebration. We are going to see a musical!"

"Alright, alright, just give me a minute," yawned Elinee who was now starting to regain consciousness

"Alright I'll wait for you downstairs. But if you take longer then ten minutes I will come up here to drag you down myself." With that René hopped off the top of the bunk bed in which Elinee shared with her younger sister, and trotted downstairs.

"I have really got to get a lock on my door," Elinee laughed to herself silently. She strode over to her closet and picked out a blue tank top and a pair of denim shorts, Elinee looked out the window, and stared out at the field of green grass which the sun was beating down on. It looked like it would be a beautiful day. She quickly brushed her teeth, and ran a comb through her short golden hair. As Elinee stared into the mirror she noticed how much she had changed over the course of a year. Her hazel eyes were framed by locks of gold that reached her shoulders. And In general she was rather tall. She sighed, as there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Elinee, it has been eleven minutes already! Get out of there!" Came René's voice from the other side.

"Okay, I'm coming," Elinee answered. René and Elinee walked down the stairs of her house all the while René was singing a rather off key tune that could easily get stuck in anyone's head.

"Mom! Dad! I'm leaving now. I will see you tomorrow okay?" Shouted Elinee to the kitchen, where she guessed her parents were.

"Okay, have fun sleeping over at Aurla's," came the reply

"Alright, I will," she answered. She remembered the celebration her family had held for her the night before. They had bought her a new sowing kit, which they knew she wanted. She smiled as her mother came over to her and wrapped her in a huge bear hug.

"Happy birthday sweetie," Elinee's mother smiled.

" Thanks mom, I'll see you tomorrow." With that Elinee followed René out the door and into the warm summer day that lay ahead of them.

As René and Elinee walked over to the huge theatre were they were supposed to meet the others for the show. They spotted Lisa, one of their friends who were celebrating the day with them. Lisa was kind of the tomboy of the bunch, She had short curly brown hair that she kept tucked neatly in a low braid. Few had ever seen her without the braid, and not many really wished to, as it now oddly seemed a part of her.

"Happy birthday Elinee!" she shouted merrily, throwing her arms over her friend's neck.

"Thanks Lisa, its nice to see you too."

"Hey Guys!" Shouted a voice from behind them. They all turned to see Aurla jogging towards them. Her deep brown hair was swaying on her shoulders with her movements. She was attired in a pair of jeans and a white tank top. She stopped as she reached them, attempting to catching her breath. "Sorry I'm late I got held up."

"That's all right we were waiting," Elinee said. Aurla sighed, finally back to her regular breathing rate.

"Happy birthday," Aurla smiled, hugging her best friend. "You know we better get into the show before we're locked out," Aurla suggested, raising her eyebrows.

"Your right, we should get going," Answered René. The girls retreated inside the huge theatre, seating themselves next to each other after they passed their tickets to the man at the entrance. They had decided to see the musical, West Side Story. It was a kind of romantic tragedy in which by the end they were all a little melancholy

"Why do you guys insist on watching things that you know are going to make you cry?" Asked Lisa who had made sarcastic comments the entire time.

"I honestly have no idea," Replied René as they exited the building.

"Well, this is were I must bid you all ado," Laughed René as she bowed in a sarcastic manner. She gave all the girls one last hug and handing Elinee her birthday gift before departing into her dad's car and driving off. Soon after Lisa did the same. As Lisa's car drove off into the distance Aurla sighed.

"Are you alright?" Asked Elinee.

"Yeah, yeah of course, just a little drowsy is all. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Why not." Asked Elinee curiously.

"I don't know, I've had this really weird feeling ever since we left that shop a couple days ago," Aurla gazed into the distance, as is thinking something over in her head.

"Really? That's a little weird."

"Yeah, maybe it's just my mind playing games with me," Aurla suggested, shaking her head.

"Well, it looks like your moms here, we had better get going."

"Okay," Aurla said, opening the door to her mom's car. They climbed in and drove off.

"Elinee, stop it!" Aurla screamed, rolling around on the ground.

"Not until you give me my birthday present," Elinee said as she continued to tickle her best friend who was now gasping for breath as she struggled to stop laughing."

" Alright," said Aurla struggling to get back up after Elinee released her. They were in Aurla's bedroom, which was cluttered with sheets of music, and pillows that were scattered on the ground from the pillow fight they had had earlier in the evening.

"Close your eyes," Ordered, Aurla. As Elinee coved her eyes with her hands, Aurla made her way towards a tall dresser. She quietly opened one of the many drawers and pulled out the small brown pouch the old woman had given her a couple days earlier. "Alright, open them." She told Elinee.

"What is it?" Asked Elinee after she had opened her eyes to find the pouch in front of her.

"It's supposed to be wishing dust," Answered Aurla. " I don't know if it really works but I thought you might like it anyhow."

"Thank you!" Elinee squealed, as she hugged Aurla. "So..." Elinee Smirked. "Do you want to find out?"

"Find out what?" Questioned Aurla with a confused look on her face.

"If it works." Elinee stated.

"Why not." Aurla shrugged.

"Okay." Elinee sat cross-legged on the floor, motioning for Aurla to do the same. Aurla complied. "Now make a Wish. But don't say it out loud."

"Umm... Elinee I don't' think this is like blowing out birthday candles, I think you can say it out loud." Aurla laughed silently.

"How would you know?"

"I don't."

"Well then shut your mouth and do what I say."

"Fine, it's your present." Aurla rolled her eyes.

"Okay." Elinee breathed. She untied the ribbon that held the pouch and released a hand full of glittering golden sand that shimmered in the room's light. "Now make a wish..."

The first thing each girl saw when they closed their eyes was a place... It was a place neither had ever seen before. But it suddenly seemed as if an image flooded both their thoughts with such intensity that it was as if they were drowning in the sheer thought. The next thing they saw was darkness.

Author's Note: Enough of a cliffhanger for you? Okay so I only received a couple reviews for the last chapter, so if any of you are reading and you want me to continue, then give me some response to it. Good or bad, just let me know your thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, sorry it's taken me so long to update but I have been a little busy and I wasn't entirely sure I wanted to continue the story. I will continue for the time being, however I need some more input if anyone truly likes the story and if you think I should continue.

Disclaimer: yeah right!

The air was damp and foggy, the ground on which Aurla's head rested was grassy and cool. Aurla opened her deep brown eyes slowly peaking through her lashes to make sure she wasn't dreaming. As soon as she fully opened her eyes, she regretted it. She sat up quickly and gasped. This was defiantly not the setting in which she fell asleep. "Did I even fall asleep?" she thought groggily. She tried to ignore the pounding headache that nagged at her thoughts. "Were am I?" She began to lift herself from the ground when she heard a sharp sudden scream come from directly behind her. Aurla whipped around to find Elinee sitting up and blinking repeatedly as if to make sure her eyes were not deceiving her.

"Oh my god! Screamed Elinee, Where are we!"

"Shhh Elinee it's okay" soothed Aurla trying to calm her friend. Elinee looked at her friend as if seeing her for the first time.

"Where are we?" she whispered this time, whether it was out of sarcasm or fear Aurla had no clue. Elinee was finally able to stand with a little help and only then did she take a long look around and study her surroundings.

"It looks like we're in some kind of forest." Muttered Aurla as she glanced around. The trees were much taller then the ones in her back yard. And the plants here looked so unfamiliar. "Maybe we sleepwalked out here." She suggested.

"Where is here exactly?" Elinee looked at her with strange eyes. And then suddenly Elinee looked dumbstruck. "This place looks like the one I saw before I blacked out.

"Your right." Aurla replied taking another look at her surroundings. I saw it to.

"Is this what you wished for?' Elinee asked

"Well that's the thing I wasn't being very specific in my wish." Aurla explained. "I just wished for something new to happen. Something amazing.

"Well we certainly got that wish! I was the same! I wished for something that would change my life!"

"Boy did we get more then we bargained for!" Aurla replied. "I am so sorry Elinee when I bought you that wishing dust I didn't think it would work this well!"

"No, No Aurla it's not your fault. Don't worry we'll find a way to get back home. However first we need to discover which way home is..."

"Well there doesn't exactly look like there is anyone around to ask so lets try and find a road that might lead us to a town or something."

"Yeah okay." The girls started moving through the woods to the point the trees became less and less. They crossed into a clearing where they rested for a few minutes, and then they carried on. They walked for what seemed like hours until they came upon a dirt road in which a slight sound of hoof beats met their ears. The girls stood here they were until a chestnut carriage came into view. An elderly woman dressed in a long gray, tattered dress drove the small thing. She slowly pulled up to where the two teenagers stood.

"Why ello there. Are you alright you two look a little worse fer wear that you do." The woman had a soft, kind voice that made her immediately likable.

"Hi, My name's Aurla and this is my friend Elinee. We're actually kind of lost. Would you be so kind as to direct us to the nearest town?"

"I'll do ya a right bit better then that, I'll take ya there me self. Hop in." she motioned for the carriage.

"Oh thank you so much!" smiled Aurla. Once the girls were in the carriage the horse started trotting down the road lazily once again.

"My name's Mildred by the way, but you may call me Millie. So where are you two headed anyway?"

"Home hopefully." Said Elinee

"Oh and where is that?" Millie asked obviously curious.

"No clue." Elinee replied. It looked like she was on the brink of tears. Aurla scooted up beside her and put her arm around her.

"Oh you poor dears, tell ya what, how bout when we get to the village you two stay with me and me husband until you've gotten everything sorted all out.

"But we just met you, are you sure you would be comfortable with having two complete strangers in your house?" Asked Aurla.

"Oh come now, smiled Millie, your not that strange, and my home is always open for those who need it.

"Thank you." Aurla smiled gratefully. The rest of the ride was spent talking about what had happened to the girls. Aurla saw no point in trying to hide it all. And why do so? Besides Aurla felt she could trust Millie. Millie listened quietly through the story, nodding occasionally. When Aurla finally finished Millie looked flabbergasted.

"Well then it's a right good thing ya comin to stay with me cause ya might be in some danger if ya not familiar with the place.

"Place, Asked Aurla. And what place is this exactly?"

" Well m' dear you two are in the world of Alagaisia."

"Well then at least we know we're not anywhere near home! Were in some strange country we've never heard of!"

"Don't worry we'll be fine. For now let's just focus on getting to the village. Then we'll figure out what to do" No sooner had she said this that they rose above a hill and saw for the first time, just how far from home they really were.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Okay guys this is were the story starts to pick up a little so I hope that you will send me more reviews. Because honestly I was a tad disappointed last time so come on.**

Disclaimer: Not mine

The Village was small and old, but packed with people. Little shops crowded most of the town while small cottages were scattered throughout the land. Elinee's mouth dropped as she took in the landscape. While Aurla merely smiled in disbelief.

"We'll most likely have ta buy ya some suitable clothes as it appears you don't exactly fit in." Millie commented as two women who were busy shopping took the time to stare strangely at Aurla and Elinee.

"Yeah that might be for the best." Elinee replied making a rude face at the women who then scowled disapprovingly and went back to their shopping. Aurla laughed as her friend did so.

Soon they stopped in front a fair sized house, which looked in good condition. Millie hopped out of the carriage and said to them "Now you wait here while I go and explain the situation with me husband." The girls nodded and sat waiting for Millie to return.

"Gotten over the shock yet?" Aurla asked looking over at Elinee.

"For the most part. At least we found a place to stay. The problem is how do we get back home?"

"Well think about it Elinee isn't this the adventure we have always wanted?"

"Yes but I'm just thinking of our families what will they think when they see us gone?"

"Your right. They'll worry. But we got here by wishing dust which means the only way to get back is..."

"Well it may not be the only way. Interrupted Elinee. Remember we are supposedly in a Magical land from what I appear to be seeing. There might be other ways.

"Yeah now the only problem is that we have to set out and find them." Aurla frowned.

"Alright girls how bout ya come on out of that dusty old wagon and come on in." Millie smiled cheerfully. The girls climbed out and followed Millie into the house. "Well here we are, home sweet home." Millie grinned. Aurla and Elinee smiled as they saw how wonderful the house really was. The floor was garbed in a soft rug and the walls were polished perfectly so that the wood shined. They looked to were the kitchen was and saw many cupboards and pantries along with a roaring fire by which sat a rocking chair. Millie was obviously not all that poor.

"It's beautiful." Said Elinee.

"Why thank you. Millie smiled as she admired her home. Now girls I would like to introduce ya to my husband, Kyro." She walked over to a tall man with gray hair and a beard. He stood tall and straight with a kind looking face.

"Well now it is nice to make your acquaintance." He grinned broadly sticking out his hand. The girls both shook it.

"Thank you so much for letting us stay in your home." Aurla said.

"Now ya don't have to worry bout explainin nothin I already told him everything." Millie addressed them.

"Everything?" Asked Aurla.

"Everything." Stated Millie.

"Don't Worry. Winked Kyro. Your secrets safe with me."

"Kyro used to be a weapon master," said Millie proudly.

"Yes that was many years ago." Kyro gave a faint smile and then turned to Millie. "Perhaps you should show the girls their living arrangements."

"Yes, Yes she ushered to the girls. Follow me." Millie led them to a good-sized room with two beds and a nightstand. It was warm and well lit.

This is wonderful, Thank you!" exclaimed Elinee. Walking over to hug Millie. Aurla did the same.

"Yes, Yes your welcome I had hoped to one day have children of my own, that was what this room was built for. But that time has come and gone." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "Well anyway supper will be ready in an hour so why don't you girls just wash up and tomorrow we'll buy ya some news clothes."

"Okay" They said in unison. Once Millie had left Aurla plopped down on her bed and sighed. "You know we will have to leave sooner or later to find a way back."

"Yes the hard part will be telling them. I mean their being so kind to us." Elinee said as she sat upon her own bed.

"Well let's go and at least tell them so that they know what were planning." Aula suggested.

"Yes I think that is best." Elinee stated. Getting up and following Aurla out the door. They entered the kitchen were Millie was busy preparing dinner and Kyro was at the table. Aurla took a deep breath and told them of their plans to go out and find some sort of way to return to their home. Millie even temporarily left preparing dinner to listen.

"Well ya can't just go on out there. This land is a dangerous place. There is evil at work." Millie expressed with a worried look on his face.

"Yes it would be rather reckless to do so without proper training." Kyro added. "So, he continued, we will just have to train you ourselves."

"What?" Aurla asked surprised.

"Well I can teach you how to fight. And Millie is the town healer. Yes stay here for at least a couple weeks and we will help you as much as we can."

"Deal." Stated Elinee shaking hands with Kyro. Millie smiled.

"Well then it's settled. Now lets eat before supper gets cold. And then it's off ta bed for the both of ya. You'll need your rest for tomorrow."

"Yes, smiled Aurla, Yes we certainly will."

Hope you liked it. As I said throughout the next couple chapters is when the girls will meet the characters you all know and love. Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: one word...REVIEW 

Disclaimer: I think we get the point.

"Move your feet Aurla!" Advised Kyro as he was watching her movements.

"I'm trying but I'm still getting used to the weight." Aurla replied swinging her practice sword at Elinee. Elinee dodged Aurla's blow and moved to strike one of her own. Aurla jumped out of the way at the last second and struck Elinee in the stomach with the wooden staid.

"Very good girls. Kyro observed. That's enough for today." Elinee pulled herself up off the ground with some help from Aurla and rubbed the place in which Aurla had hit her.

"You're getting better." Elinee gasped at her friend.

"Thanks sorry about hitting you so hard." Aurla frowned.

"It's fine, Millie will fix me up." Elinee said while walking over to the door. The girls walked into the house to the smell of hot soup. They had been outside training nearly the entire day.

"Oh well look at the two of ya! exclaimed Millie looking them up and down. Your a mess." She came over and brushed them off. "Now ya two go and change for supper and then we'll have our evening lesson."

"Okay." Elinee replied. Since the two weeks they had been there Millie and Kyro had become like a second pair of parents to them both. Their schedule had been the same since they had come. In the morning they would eat breakfast, and then help out around the house. Then from early afternoon to until it became dark they would practice sparring. Then they would eat supper and have a lesson with Millie about healing. They had come to learn of how to identify plants and heal certain wounds. The girls entered their room and changed into the clothes that Millie had bought them weeks before. Aurla changed into a short forest green dress with leggings and slender and flexible boots that covered her calves. Elinee changed into a similar sky blue dress with long flowing sleeves.

"So when do you think we'll be ready to leave?" Asked Aurla as she tied her deep brown locks into an elegant knot on her head.

"Don't Know. Said Elinee. We've been here for a while and we've already learned a lot. I mean look how well you fight. You beat me every time we spar."

"Yeah but you have memorized every kind a plant imaginable and can heal nearly every kind of wound. While I'm still trying to figure out which plant is poison Ivy." Elinee laughed as she remembered her friend's hand covered in little red bumps just a week ago.

"No doubt within the next couple days we will have to go and start looking." Elinee said while weaving her own hair into a braid.

At supper that night Aurla explained their plans of taking their leave over the next few days. Although Millie looked sad she gave both of the girls her blessing. Kyro however looked deep in thought.

"You know I have acquired some knowledge that may help you." He said in a thoughtful tone. I have head rumors and whispers that a new rider has appeared." Millie gasped while the girls just looked confused.

"What's a rider?" Asked Elinee in a curious voice.

"Well, started Millie in a hushed tone. Powerful men who rode dragons and used magic once ruled these lands! They protected and served our people well. That is until one of their own betrayed and killed them. Ever since then he has been our king. And the only rider left in existence. However if another rider has been born then that means that there might be a chance that they could overthrow the king! And if anyone could help you it would be the rider."

"So your saying that if we want to find our way back home, we need to find this rider?" Aurla asked intrigued.

"Yes, I believe that would be your best chance." Kyro nodded.

"Then that's were we'll go." Elinee stated.

"Then it's settled, we'll leave the day after tomorrow." Aurla said. Looking at the two of them.

"Yes it's settled." Kyro replied.

"Now you're sure you have everything?" Asked Millie giving them a once over.

"Yes I think so." Elinee confirmed.

"Then it's time." Kyro spoke with a heavy weight in his words.

"Thank you for everything you've done for us. We'll never forget it." Aurla said

"Well before you go. Kyro said going into the house and emerging with two long thin packages. I want you to have these." The girls slowly opened the packages revealing two long, thin swords with a silver wired handle and each of their birthstones ebbed into the end. Aurla gasped for air as she took a hold of it in her hand.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed jumping up to hug him.

"You deserve it after how hard you trained." Kyro said calmly giving both the girls hugs.

"If we could have ever had daughters. Millie teared up. We wish they would have been just like you." She cried.

"We love you Millie." Elinee hugged her.

"Well then you'd best get goin while ya still have some daylight." Millie ushered to the road.

"Someday we will repay you. Aurla swore. I promise" And with that the girls mounted their horses and rode off. Leaving behind all familiarity they had come to know.

**I personally like this chapter. In the next one is were the girls adventure truly gets started. Review please!**


End file.
